Episode 8252 (6th September 2018)
Belle makes her escape but is run over by Robert. Lachlan finds her and stays with her, and the police finally catch up with him. However, at the station, Lachlan continues to get his way by telling DI Cox to abide by his demands or else they won't find Rebecca. Meanwhile, Victoria is embarrassed when she misinterperates Matty's words. Plot Lachlan smashes the car's back window using a rock and retrieves the shotgun then walks around the car with the gun in hand. When he gets around to the driver's side, Belle opens the door and whacks it off his injured leg before fleeing. Back in the village, Ross suggests it's convenient for Robert that Rebecca has disappeared as he and Aaron get to keep Seb now. Robert states they had no reason to believe Rebecca wasn't safe then the pair jump into Robert's car and head off in search of Lachlan. Doug is still in shock after learning it was Lachlan who killed Gerry, not him. Brenda suggests Doug should focus on getting his conviction quashed now whist Laurel advises her father to talk to the police. Armed police surround the abandoned house. They enter but there's nobody there. As Belle runs through the woods, the voices tell her Lachlan is coming and he's going to find her and kill her. The armed police head upstairs where they find someone - it's Cain. Jessie returns to the pub and informs Marlon that her son has appeared and wants to meet him. Marlon is shocked to learn that Victoria's date Ellis is Jessie's son. DS Sanders orders Cain to leave things to the police although Cain reminds her it's his sister they're looking for. He orders her not to mess it up. Belle is lost and running in circles in the woods. At the same time, Lachlan limps though the woods armed with the shotgun. He spots Belle up ahead. At Keepers Cottage, Victoria tells Matty how she feels awful for giving up on Rebecca and worries it may mean Belle doesn't come back either. Lachlan runs after Belle but he's struggling due to the gunshot wound in his leg. He eventually catches up with Belle and questions if she was lying about the baby. He concludes Belle never felt for him like he did her which leads Belle to quip that killing people is a deal breaker. Lachlan states he got away with things his whole life as Chrissie and Lawrence always found a way to clear up his mess. He questions how he was supposed to turn out well when he was growing up around them. Belle tells Lachlan he has no one to blame but himself, commenting she should've run the moment she first saw him. She then turns around and starts running again. Lachlan chases after her but he trips and the gun goes off. As they're driving, Robert and Ross hear a gunshot although Ross dismisses it as nothing. Suddenly, Belle runs out from between the trees and straight into the path of Robert's car. Robert can't stop in time and the car ploughs into Belle. She hits the windscreen and is thrown over the car. A lifeless Belle lies at the roadside. Ross calls an ambulance as Robert tends to Belle. Lachlan appears with the shotgun and questions what's happened. Victoria feels awful for letting Lachlan spend time with Seb and encouraging him to spend time with Rebecca. Matty reminds Victoria she was just trying to help. He tells her she's brilliant so Victoria leans in for a kiss. Matty doesn't respond. Victoria apologises but admits she's felt like there's something between them. Lachlan aims the shotgun at Robert and Ross then checks over Belle. He can't wake her up nor find a pulse. Lachlan asks Robert if this is his punishment. Ross brings up Rebecca and questions if Lachlan has killed her too. Matty suggests Victoria is confused and misses Adam. He explains he doesn't want to risk their friendship so the pair agree to remain just friends. Ross demands Lachlan reveal where Rebecca is but backs off when Lachlan points the shotgun at him. With sirens wailing in the distance, Belle comes around and utters Lachlan's name. As Lachlan crouches over Belle and strokes her hair, the armed police descend and order him to put his hands above his head. At Tall Trees Cottage, Ellis admits to Jessie that he's decided not to go back to university to do his PGCE. Cain arrives at the accident site and rushes to Belle's side. Robert and Ross watch as Lachlan is arrested and placed into the back of a police car. Robert wishes he'd hit Lachlan instead but Ross doesn't as he wants to find out what Lachlan did to Rebecca and then he wants him to suffer. Lachlan looks on from the back of a police car as Belle is wheeled into the ambulance. Ellis explains to Jessie that he no longer wants to be a teacher. Jessie reminds her son he's wanted to be a PE teacher since he was little although Ellis states she's the one who's wanted him to be a PE teacher. He tells his mum this wouldn't have surprised her if she's paid any attention to him. As Ellis has nowhere to stay, Marlon offers him his spare room. Doug returns from the police station and heads to the B&B. He can't comprehend how Lachlan could kill Gerry. Laurel advises Doug not to get worked-up but Doug reminds her he's lost both Doug and his self-respect over this. Doug declares he hope Lachlan rots. As Lachlan is led into a cell, all he can think about is Belle. Meanwhile, at the hospital, a battered and bruised Belle comes around with Cain at her bedside. Cain assures her Sam is fine and reveals Lachlan has been arrested. Lachlan wants to know how Belle is. DS Sanders won't say. She informs Lachlan that he's facing four counts of murder plus numerous other charges so tells him he's no longer in control. As DS Sanders walks away, Lachlan tells her they'll never find Rebecca unless they give him what he wants... Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Armed Police Officer - David Turner *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *DI Cox - Nia Gwynne Locations *Unknown house - Driveway, Flat 1A and Flat 1B *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown woodland *The Woolpack - Bar *Keepers Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Skipdale Road *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *The Grange - Guests lounge *Hotten Police Station - Corridor and cell *Hotten General Hospital - Ward Notes *Numerous armed officers are uncredited despite a line/lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes